Death of a Hero
by Qwerty282
Summary: J Rockit's final battle.


A/N: Hiyas. I got bored. Believe it or not talking to yourself gets boring. So I wrote fanfiction in my head until I realized it made more sense to write it here. So there you have it: the reason why these random drabbles exist.

It was also partly because one of my other personalities recommended I do something before Sgt. Johnson or J. Rockit became a permanent manifestation in my head.

* * *

**Death of a Hero:**

* * *

"Those who live by the sword get shot by those who don't" – Anonymous

* * *

Colonel Johnny Rockit fired a second shot at the wounded and burned Commander, who teleported just in time to avoid the deadly spread of the Terminator. It rematerialized a meter behind the Colonel, who promptly spun around and sliced his head open.

"For my father," he said, "For Treem."

Just then the comm. crackled to life, "I've learned so much…—gunfire and static interrupt the transmission—Th-thank you…"

"Sage? Come in, Sage! Goddamit, Sage is down too!" Rockit cursed.

Just then, a fleeing Commander rematerialized downslope from Rockit. The Colonel quickly sniped him, square in-between the shoulders. The alien's shields flickered and died, but they served their purpose and bought enough time for the user to teleport away. J. Rockit cursed again and burst into a run.

However, a staccato burst of gunfire later and the now wounded alien appeared on the slope in front of Rockit. Its teleporter needed to recharge, so it couldn't teleport. And behind it was a steep shaft, it couldn't run. To top it off, there was an angry human charging right at it.

With no time to react, the Commander drew his Plasma Pistol and squeezed off a series of shots. Rockit's weakened shields were unable to sustain the blast and he suffered severe burns all over his chest. The Commander pounced on him, grabbing him into a headlock and started strangling him.

As J. Rockit struggled to break free, the alien squeezed off another shot at his head, and ran out of ammo. As he screamed in agony, the Colonel somehow found the courage to draw his katana. He drew in a ragged breath, closed his eyes and, with a barbaric war cry, he plunged it into the belly of his assailant. Apparently the alien realized that its teleporter was charged, because it teleported away just as Rockit's blade pierced its armour.

The way the teleporter works is that it envelopes its target in an electromagnetic field and briefly forces it into the FTL space. Objects that spend any amount of time in FTL space will shift location. Moving in FTL space increases the distance moved immensely. Even a quarter of a second in that alternate dimension is enough to move an object up to 75 metres. Which is the teleporter's purpose.

This time, the field was conducted through Rockit's sword and through his titanium-laced Kevlar and armour. Thus, the embattled duo were both transported to the edge of a rather high drop.

The Alien Commander released a guttural cry of rage, frustration and pain as Rockit's katana pierced through his abdomen, speared his stomach, and forced its way through his back armour. The pain, however, forced the alien to tighten its grip on Johnny's neck, further choking the half dead man.

Johnny Rockit knew his time had come. His cheek was stinging like a sonuva bitch even through all the adrenaline. Not to mention the dickhead choking him left him with 30 seconds of air to live on. His lungs and chest also felt like they were on fire.

Summoning the last vestiges of his strength, he yanked the katana out of the alien's body and, after spitting out the crimson blood that had pooled in his mouth, he drove it into the alien's right chest. It pierced its heart and lung and cut through its spine, the tip of the blade poking out through the back armour.

Rockit heaved in a deep but painful breath Commander let out a strangled gurgle and began to stumble.

"Before I die… HUNGH!"

Unfortunately, the Commander's grip on the Colonel's neck didn't slacken fully, so he was dragged down by the neck when the alien finally gave in and fell off the cliff.

He knew he had a snowball's chance in hell of surviving the fall, so he finished his message to the last surviving Alpha Team member, only member of the original Raze Task Force in active duty, leader of Raze Bravo Company and only infected to retain his mind, the one they called the Raze Soldier.

"Kill them…" His voice a hoarse whisper as he fell with his final adversary, "Kill them all…"

The mike barely picked up the sound of body against rock before it was crushed to pieces upon impact.

Thus the life of one of Earth's last great military heroes and highest ranking officer in actual combat came to an end.

* * *

So, how was that? This is just a side area for me to vent stuff and to at least get rid of some stuff in my head (1 fanfic down, **2401** more to go)

Anyone catch the Halo reference there? (Hint: It's bold)

Anyways, the death of Johnny Rockit was something I've wanted to do for some time. I already worked it out in my head. I wish they had a brain-to-computer transfer machine. It would uncomplicate a lot of things.

Anyways, happy reading!

*Spys Treem's flamethrower* Oooh... *Mashes trigger* *Tank explodes, somehow obliterating the entire world*

Anyways, now that that's outta my system, bye-bye! *activates teleporter*


End file.
